The first kill of Nadia Moore
by justanotherFAYZ
Summary: Nadia thought she wasn't a murderer. Not yet, at least. How wrong can a person be...Set a few weeks after demon thief.


**!Attention! All rights to the book, characters and additional references are reserved to the rightful owner. This is a fan-fic, so please don't sue me. All you'll get is a sock full of cheese. Anyway, enjoy- and please comment so i can write more! This story is focusing on Nadia and Lord Loss. It is set a few weeks after the end of demon thief. Written in third person. Thank you! – Story-spinner. XOX.**

**The first Kill. **

It _looked _like a pretty normal street. Fairly terrestrial street lights on full standard blare in the October shadows, regular concrete earth to replace the grass; just a dull neighbourhood which was for the most part empty.

Apart from a demon master and his newly acclaimed assistant.

A boy. On his own in the dark. Wide eyes- aglow with curiosity-, dark skin and no hair.

Nadia blinked, with either confusion or disappointment. For a second there, she thought he resembled Kernel. But he was too young to be her old friend. He was far from being a teenager, more close to being a babe.

"Master, i don't understand..."

The satanic being gazed at her, his wreck of a face showing some sort of sympathy, if Nadia dared believe it. "My dear, if you are to be my associate, I'm afraid you cannot just give me visions. You must be in your side's frame of mind. It is important to be able to kill a person."

The boy peered up at them without a trace of fear...He was probably too young to understand the meaning of the word.

Nadia gulped. Her resolution to problems was always to run away from her troubles, but that didn't seem possible now.

Beranabus wouldn't have put forward such fancy tests. He would just get done what was needed, get whatever he could out of her to keep the world safe...But he was her jailer, her chains to hell. Lord loss treated her so well, so kindly- Yet _he_ was the villain. _He _was sadism personified.

How freaking ironic.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because if you're on the demonata's side, you'll be helping us kill the whole of humanity."

"But killing something directly...That's different."

"Is it really?" Questioned Lord Loss, "You've already given me one vision, my sweet, which has helped me locate 3 disciples and dispose of them. You are already a murderer."

"There is no blood on my hands, my liege." Nadia shook her head, perhaps to shake the idea out of her mind.

Her master corrected her gently: "Not physically." But this wasn't the sneering, malevolent monster she'd been told about. This was the face of an empathetic gentleman. He wasn't even intimidating in this state, even with his hideous body. It made Nadia want to fall into his arms, just to see what they felt like.

She wasn't sure what to think of that.

"Fine. I'll do it." She paused. "Master."

She strode towards to the infant like a soldier. Would this be her first kill? Well, her first direct kill.

She cupped her pale hands around the child's chin.

All he did was tilt his head to the left in wonder, the same way a puppy might when faced with a new object.

Her hands trembled.

_Come on! Do it! Do it! _

But she couldn't.

It looked too much like Kernel. It made her chest ache like a heart attack in slow motion.

She shook her head once again and backed away.

"I see." Asserted Lord Loss. She expected to see the stone-hard face she witnessed when Kernel escaped from the puzzle board, but he just appeared...Remorseful. She guessed. Perhaps she was wrong.

He slowly raised his bulbous arm, a ripped curtain of pus and blood.

The toddler crumbled to dust on the pavement.

Dead.

"I understand."

"That brings it up to four." Mumbled the blonde adolescent.

"What?"

"My death toll." She stated. "Because i didn't do anything to stop it."

"I see your beginning to think logically, my love, and that is a good feat. But there's still a problem."

"What?"

"Nadia Moore- rebellious and stubborn as she may be- has the most wonderful heart. So, we'll cut it out."

Nadia's eyes widened, a moment passing before she realised he didn't mean literally.

"You cannot have her heart, as beautiful as it is."

She nodded, shuddering consistently.

"So you shall wear her heart on the outside. Let the radiance of it be apparent on the skin."

"And the inside?"

"That's where we'll transfer the bruises." He stared at her more like a saint than like the devil. "Tell me my swan, tell me who you'll like to be."

"Swan..." The animals danced in her eyes.

"Yes, dear?"

"Swans...Yes. Swans...I'm Swan. Juni Swan."

"Well, Juni Swan, I fear this may hurt, and it may take a while, but it shall be worth it, and you shall be fine. You have my promise."

She didn't know why she trusted him.

"Come into my arms."

Nadia staggered towards him, like taking her first steps to her father. A long time ago, she realised. Her face was half way between that of someone resigning themselves to death, and half to someone starting a new life.

Lord loss held her.

Two seconds later, the civilians in their bungalows noticed a strange white light while watching the late night chat show.

They also thought they might of heard, desperate, incontrollable screaming, but they assumed it was the wind.


End file.
